DRW Dead Rising 3
Dead Rising 3 is an upcoming sequel to Dead Rising 2. Shortly after the release of Dead Rising 2 in 2010, Capcom confirmed that work on Dead Rising 3 had begun at Blue Castle Games (now part of Capcom). Like Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 3 will have downloadable content, in the form of prequels or sequels.Andrei Dobra, Dead Rising 3 Will Continue the Story, Will Get Digital Content, (November 17th, 2010). Development The creator of the Dead Rising series, Keiji Inafune, who has since retired from Capcom had speculated about the possibility of a Dead Rising 3, stating that its existence would depend on how well Dead Rising 2 sells: "Well, we’re not going to start even speaking about Dead Rising 3 until we see the sales of DR2 – unfortunately that’s the nature of the game!" Dead Rising 3 Should be Developed by Blue Castle Games, videogamesblogger.com As of February 2, 2011, Capcom stated that the title has sold more than 2.2 million copies worldwide.Wesley Yin-Poole, Dead Rising 2, Lost Planet 2 sales, (2 February, 2011) On November 15 2010, Capcom's COO David Reeves, stated that Dead Rising 3 ''will continue the story left by ''Dead Rising 2, and that digital episodes similar to Case Zero and Case West will be released to bridge the gaps between the games. "Obviously, with all of that success on Dead Rising 2, it makes sense to move onto Dead Rising 3. I think they Blue Castle Games may extend it by bringing in new characters and new interactions, or bring back others from before. The idea would be that we’ll bring digital content to bridge a link between DR2 and DR3. It’s a bit like an online game in that way – a continuous story. I don’t want to say episodic, but I think you’ll be find there’ll be scriptwriters coming in to continue the story."http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=275746, computerandvideogames.com Rumors On December 08, 2011, Siliconera reported a rumor that Dead Rising 3 will be set in the fictional city of Los Perdidos, California, the site of a zombie outbreak and is now locked down and under martial law. The lead character name is rumored to be Rick, an orphan that works as an auto mechanic. Los Perdidos is set to be cleared out by a huge bomb, and Rick plans to escape on a plane. The game features a goal similar to Dead Rising 2: Case Zero’s motorcycle building, Rick must gather pieces to build a plane. Dead Rising 3 is also said to touch on themes of illegal immigration. A leader named Red gathers a band of infected illegals through the chaos-stricken city. Annie, Red’s girlfriend, is a runaway that’s sympathetic to the infected. While some survivors are helpful, others went berserk. The only other character speculated to be in the game is a biker gang member who drives a "Roller Hog", a motorcycle with a steam roller attached to the front. Phenotrans is at the center of the story and the cause of the Los Perdidos zombie outbreak, which is a power play for the organization. Marian Mallon returns and a psycopath named General Hemlock who kidnaps an important leader. Capcom isn’t commenting on the rumors.Tim Turi, Rumor: Dead Rising 3 Set In California, Stars Auto Mechanic, Game Informer, (December 8, 2011). Spencer, Dead Rising 3 Is Set In California And The Protagonist Is An Auto Mechanic, Siliconera, (December 8, 2011). Dead Rising 3 spotted on online resumes In early January 2013, work on a Dead Rising 3 trailer was spotted on the LinkedIn resume of a Blur Studio rigging supervisor. Capcom has declined to comment about this discovery.Blur Studio finished a trailer for Dead Rising 3 last year, All games Beta. In late April 2013 LinkedIn and a couple other profile pages mentioned that Alessandra Merz, a Brazilian voice actress, had dubbed Dead Rising 3.Matt Furtado, ‘Dead Rising 3’ development outed by voice actress, Examiner, (April 30, 2013). Testing rumors In March 2013 a reddit user claimed to have tested the game with the following details: # He/she tested the game on the Xbox 360. The gameplay and story seemed very established and there were only a few glitches. # The main character is Rick - the same character mentioned in the DR3 rumors last year. The game takes place in Los Perdidos - also from last year's rumors. (The user misspelled it as "Los Perididos".) # The environment is set up in neighborhoods. Almost all the stores/houses were accessible. The user had to drive on highways to get from neighborhood to neighborhood. # You still earn PP and level up accordingly. There isn't any photography. # Weapon combining has returned. However, there aren't any combo cards. The players brings up a menu by pressing LB and selects two weapons to combine. # A player can also combine vehicles by parking them side by side and pressing LB. # After less than 20 minutes of playing, the user got a notice that stated, "Co-Op now available." # Psychopaths are still present. One of them is the leader of the biker gang. He was introduced screaming, "KILL EVERYTHING!" # There are no connections or references made to the past Dead Rising games. # The controls are very similar to Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. # The graphics are much improved over Dead Rising 2. Not "cutting edge", but they would look great on next generation consoles. # The cutscenes were buggy and incomplete.reddit De3d Rising Rumor : In late May of 2013, a photo appeared on a NeoGAF internet forum. The user claimed to have photographic proof of the Xbox One's E3 2013 gaming lineup. On the picture, one can clearly see the Dead Rising font, "You Are Loved," at the far right side of the photo. Only visible is the part "DE3" which has led many to speculate that the name of the future game is "De3d Rising." Dead Rising 3 maybe shown at E3, where the "E3" in DE3 comes from. It is unknown what the game's title will be, when it will be revealed or if the photo is legitamate.Richard Walker, Microsoft's E3 Slate Reportedly Leaked, Includes Fable IV, Halo 5, xbox360achievements, (June 03, 2013). Originally from a forum posting on neogaf. Marketing Tropical setting teaser 230px|right On December 8, 2011, a post on the Dead Rising Facebook page suggested that Dead Rising 3 stars photojournalist Frank West, the post reads: :"I'm getting packing for my new adventure - camera, notebook and baseball bat. What else would i need for a break in paradise? - Frank"Capcom teases new Dead Rising game, Eurogamer, (December 8, 2012). Journalists immediately drew parallels to the September 2011 zombie game Dead Island, which takes place on the fictional tropical island of Banoi, off the coast of New Guinea.Jonah Falcon, Capcom teases new Dead Rising taking place in tropical resort, Strategy Informer, (December 8, 2012). See also * Dead Rising 3 Original Soundtrack References category:Dead Rising 3